


Night Terrors

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale, Stiles cares, The Hale Fire, Tired Derek Hale, Tortured Derek Hale, big spoon stiles stilinski, derek hale nightmare, dream hale fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Derek has a dream about Kate and can't wake up





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Guys if non-consensual stuff bothers you please read with caution. Kate is a bad bitch

Derek was running in the woods. He had been for a while and it was getting hard to breathe. Something was chasing him. Kate? Kate was chasing him. She’d just burned his family alive. As he ran he could smell their burning flesh. He could taste burning wood and hair. Hear their screams. With the beat of his feet his mind screamed ‘MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MYFAULTMYFAULTMYFAULTMYFAULT’. Kate wants to kill him too, wants to make it slow and painful. He knows the type of pain she likes. For him it will be slow, agonizing, merciless. As he runs a door appears in front of him, he knows he has to go through it. When he touches the handle the entire scene changes around him. Electricity in the handle takes him by surprise, he lets out a howl of pain. He cant let go for a second too long. The scene changes again, he’s tied up on a bare bed. There is some contraption taped to his side dosing him with a stream of electricity. He groans as it courses through his bones, pain. Enough to keep him from changing or being able to think clearly. He knows whats coming next. It happens every time. Kate. She just strolls in, her dark heels tapping, her blond hair swishing. She saunters over smiling at him. As he sees her now he also sees a hundred or more other times she’s smiled at him. The times he thought about how much he loved her smile. Now it just terrifies him. Her lifeless eyes. Her soulless expression. She comes to the bed and kneels next to him. She throws one knee over his hip so she’s straddling him. Kate throws her head back and laughs, it echos and she seems to grow more powerful. He just seems to become more young as the scene plays out. Kate begins to bring her hips on Derek’s, biting her lip as she moves. Her hands go to his abs and scratch, adding to the pain already coursing through his body. She leans down and kisses him. Her hair pools over his face and blocks out anything other than her and her smell. Derek tries to get away, like he has every other time. Just like all those times he is too weak to escape. Her nails draw blood on his stomach. She licks the drops from her fingers and looks him in the eyes. Part of him feels he deserves this, he killed his family. Part of him knows no one deserves this. She unbuckles his pants and pulls them down so he’s naked. She strolled around the bed, making him wait in horrible anticipation. This part is more memory than nightmare some part of him seems to know. She comes to the side and caresses his inner thigh with her blood red nails. She takes a knife and cuts line from his inner thigh to knee then licks the line. When she tired of that she puts the knife down. She kneels between his spread legs and takes his cock in her hand, she stokes it slowly, biting her lips and looking at him. When she smiles Derek can feel his anger rise even more. Kate caressed his dick with one hand and played with his balls with the other. Then her hand left his balls and she had a electric baton in her hand. She ran it from his navel to his dick, electrocuting him the entire way. Derek had no control over his screams or the contortions that ripped through is body. She went to the box near the bed and amped it up. She pulls his hand into hers, and bit all his fingers and stroking his cock with her other hand. It was too much. Too much pain and injustice. No, no NO.

 

Stiles loves being the big spoon. Derek usually liked to be the big spoon but tonight he just sighed and let Stiles snuggle up. Stiles held him tight and kissed little lines across Derek’s bare shoulder. Stiles loved feeling Derek relax and fall asleep in his arms. Stiles drifted off pretty soon after Derek, wondering how he got so lucky.  
He seemed to just get to sleep when something woke him up. Derek was restless in his sleep, his legs were jerking and his hands twitching on Stile’s hands. Stiles held hims close and tried to sooth him back into comfortable sleep. That was not the right thing to do. Derek shifted and pushed stiles off the bed. Derek flipped onto his back and roared. Thank god they didn’t have neighbors. Stiles didn’t know what to do. He called Derek’s name a few time, in varying tones and loudness to no avail. Derek was hyperventilating and rolling about. He shifted and he tore the sheets around him. Stiles ran over and shook Derek as hard as he could. Screamed at him to wake up. Derek’s eyes flew open. Derek roared in Stiles’ face and punched him into the wall. Stiles felt the air leave him, he gasped trying to regain his senses. He could hear Derek breathing hard. He heard a quiet, terrified ‘Stiles?’ from the bed. Stiles cautiously went over. Derek was sitting up panting hard, the sheets twisted and ripped around him, his face terrified and upset.  
“Der, what’s wrong?” Derek shook his head and tried to speak but couldn’t. Stiles grabbed his water bottle and handed it over. “Can I sit next to you?” Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, guzzling the water down.  
“I used to get it a lot. It’s just a nightmare.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. Stiles moved closer and pulled Derek into a tight hug. Derek moved in close and breathed deep into Stiles’ neck. Stiles concentrated on being calm and collected. Stiles ignored the fact that his bare chest was noticeable more damp where Derek’s head rested. Derek was coming down from the adrenaline and was beginning to shake a little. Stiles held him until they both fell back to sleep. They could talk about it tomorrow morning, in the light where things aren’t as scary and demons aren’t as big.


End file.
